A Winters Tale
by Pride's Prejudice
Summary: Christmas day. a break up. a confession. a love. eventually DM/HP


**Just a cute oneshot I couldn't get out of my head :) end d/h, don't worry :P**

"Wait a minute. WHAT are you saying?" Silver orbs flashed dangerously, daring the other man to go on.

"Draco, I think it's time we both moved on, and I think you know it too. You just don't want to admit it. _This,"_ he said, motioning between them, "isn't meant to happen."

"Theo, NO! You can't do this! Why? Ok, WHY Theo?!" Draco asked, gripping his former lover's arm fiercely. Theodore Nott gently pushed Draco away.

"Because, 'Co. It's just not there anymore. We are both busy, we are both leading hectic lives, and whenever we DO get time to ourselves, it's not exciting, it's not…it's not how it used to be. I'm ready to find someone who can put excitement back into a relationship. You should too. Admit it, Draco. I'm not it for you."

With that the once-Slytherin backed up a few steps, taking in the blondes shocked, hurt and betrayed look. He loved the boy. Just not like this. He knew Draco felt the same, but it was just the prospect of being left alone that killed him. After the war Draco needed his friends.

Draco needed love.

True love. Theo knew he was just a filler. He knew who Draco really loved and who he really wanted. Subconsciously of course.

Stubborn git would never admit it.

A few more seconds of a stolen glance at the handsome face, and Theo turned away and walked out of Draco's life.

Incidentally this could not have happened at a worse time, Draco thought. He proceeded to turn on the radio and sit down in front of his large, Christmas fire, looking out the open door. The white snow was slowly covering the footsteps Theodore made…_on his way out._

_The nights are colder now_

_Maybe I should close the door_

Draco's head turned to the radio, staring blankly. That was slightly ridiculous. And inconvenient.

_And anyway the snow_

_Has covered all your footsteps_

_And I can follow you now more_

A single tear slowly made it's way down his porcelain cheek. Was there something wrong with him?

_The fire still burns at night_

_My memories are warm and clear_

Theo, holding his hand, walking down the park road. A bright smile alighting both of their faces. A shy Draco handing a single rose to him, asking him to accept his offer of courtship. A happy couple, standing by the fire this time last year.

One more tear made its way down.

_But everybody knows_

_Its hard to be alone_

_At this time of year_

A violent sob ripped at his chest. Did he say something…? DO something? He couldn't understand. And what did Theo mean, 'it wasn't him?'

_It was only a winters tale_

_Only a winters tale_

_And why should the world take notice_

_Of one more love that's failed?_

_It's a love that can never be_

_Though it meant a lot to you and me_

_On a worldwide scale_

_We're just another winters tale._

They had shared a lot of laughs. So many smiles. So many secrets.

_While I stand alone_

_A bell is ringing far away_

_I wonder if you hear_

_I wonder if your listening_

_I wonder where you today_

Maybe there was already somebody else? Somebody that outranked Draco. Like everyone did. He had looks. He had money. He had status. But maybe Theo meant he didn't have enough…love.

_Good luck, I wish you well_

_And for all that wishes may be worth_

_I hope that love and strength_

_Are with you for the length_

_Of your time on Earth_

And maybe there was a reason Draco couldn't give him the amount of excitement and love he was talking about. He had been with him for three years. And…it hurt even himself to admit it, but Theo had been second best. He needed somebody. Somebody he couldn't have.

_It was only a winters tale_

_Only a winters tale_

_And why should the world take notice_

_Of one more love that's failed?_

_It's a love that can never be_

_Though it meant a lot to you and me_

_On a worldwide scale_

_We're just another winters tale._

Draco's sobs became louder. But it was unclear why. He was sad Theo left, but it wasn't the same deep ache he got whenever he thought of the other boy. The one he could never have. The one who was probably having a wonderful Christmas with his family, laughing and enjoying the 'happy' day.

The former Slytherin Prince got up and looked down, wiping his eyes of tears while making his way to the door, feeling around for it so he could firmly shut it and try to stop the inevitable cold from consuming him, inside and out.

Before the door made it to the frame, it met a certain resistance.

"Draco?"

The blonde froze where he was. He hadn't heard that voice in three years. And it was the only one he had longed for. Slowly, he raised his head, allowing his own, weary gaze to meet the hopeful and shy gaze of a certain emerald eyed boy.

"…Potter?"

He had meant it to come out as a scathing greeting, rather than a question asked by a scared little boy. He failed.

"Can I come in?" Harry whispered, sounding just as scared as Draco felt.

Draco had the urge to throw open the door and just jump into the other mans arms, but had to play it normal. He reluctantly opened the door and offered the other boy a sneer.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked, working as hard as he could to bring back his old habits and mannerisms.

"Um, well," the Gryffindor started, wringing his hands and biting his lips, looking anywhere except Draco.

"Well, spit it out, dork!" Draco snarled.

"Well, ok, this may be a very bad time to bring this up, as you still seem to have an utter loathing for me," Harry winced in what seemed like pain and Draco's eyes softened, "but I absolutely need to tell you this."

"What is it, then?" Arms crossed impatiently over Draco's chest, and he waited in secret anticipation, and watched the former lion with a huge sense of love and admiration. Again, very secret.

"Look, Draco, this is going to sound odd. And I mean extremely odd, and," Harry started pacing, a certain fire of desperation in his step, "I don't think you'd understand, and this will never be returned but, Draco," he stopped suddenly and stared straight into the silver eyes. "I love you. I have ever since the make-up year of Hogwarts. You changed! Or maybe you didn't, you just allowed yourself to be you, finally. WHATEVER IT WAS, I fell in love with it, and I haven't stopped thinking about you at all these past few years. And today I couldn't take it. This is a day for…for LOVE and FAMILY and HAPPINESS! And I understand if you just want to throw me out of the house and report me as a complete mad man. I understand, I really do, but-,"

His rambling was suddenly cut off. You see, he died on that spot and was sent to heaven. Or so he thought.

Draco had taken the few seconds of babble to recuperate after the bombshell-the same bombshell he had been waiting for- and had flung himself carelessly, yet strangely accurately, straight at the dark haired boy.

The kiss was heated, but filled with every shred of emotion.

"Harry, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that," Draco gasped. Harry beamed up at him. "I love you Harry."

"Draco?"

"Yes?" the boy sighed contentedly, leaning in against the other toned body.

"Merry Christmas."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
